


Born To Be Wild

by holdencfield



Category: 21 Jump Street (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdencfield/pseuds/holdencfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom gets home fatigued until he finds an up-beat Dennis and his whole mood is changed.</p><p>Requested one shot for OpenPage! Hope you like it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born To Be Wild

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OpenPage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenPage/gifts), [GucciFather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GucciFather/gifts).



Tom Hanson was exhausted by the time he got arrived at his apartment, that he shared with his lover Dennis Booker. The two officer had been working endlessly and diligently on separate cases, both equally consuming and the cause of their slight separation. Dennis finished his case first, a few days ago, while Tom had just finished the final paperwork that morning. He thought it would be all settled the night before, but a call at 7 AM for him to come in stirred a groan of frustration between him and the man lying beside him. Booker sleepily dragged him closer, mumbling for him to stay but Tom had to be an adult and follow his responsibilities. He figured it would only take an hour, two tops. But he ended up sitting there with mountains of paper until mid afternoon. 

Now he was just returning home, craving his bed and the quietness of his lover. However when he staggered through the door all he got was singing, coming from Booker who was spread on the floor with headphones blaring over his ear. His knees were bent and his fingers were tapping rhythmically on his stomach to Steppenwolf's _Born to be Wild_.

Tom didn't have to guess the song because Dennis had his eyes welded shut and his lungs were taking quick breaths for him to unapologetically belt out the lyrics.

"Yeah Darlin I'm gonna make it happen! Take the world in a love embrace. Fire all your guns at once and -- explode into space!" The older man shouted with conviction, "Like a good nature's child, we were born, born to be wild. We can fly so high, I never wanna die!"

Hanson wanted to be annoyed at his partner's unnecessary screaming but he decided not to, follow the lyrics. Plus Dennis had his hair thrown all beautifully on the floor and his shirt was off, exposing his tan muscles that Tom loved. A sense of mischief moved through him and he stalked silently forward to Booker. The man showed no indication that he knew Hanson was standing over him with irresistible lust. He continued drumming on himself and humming along to the song.

In one swift cat-like motion, the smaller man straddled his lover firmly to the ground and pried his hands above his head. Dennis lazily opened his eyes and marveled at the face above him, the bulky headphones falling off him a bit.

"You've got to work on your moves, Hanson. You may as well have been wearing clown shoes." He teased with a smirk.

Tom knew his game, followed suit, "Not true. I felt you jump."

Dennis shook his head slowly before rising his upper body off the floor, "Nuh uh Tommy.. I could feel the vibrations.." He replied, moving his lips closer to just barely shadow over Hanson's shaky pout, "And I jumped because I wasn't expecting you to climb up on me." He explained with an obvious, and deliberate, fondness. 

The younger officer arched an eyebrow seductively, "Do you like me on top of you?" He asked knowingly. Booker grazed his lips in a taunting matter, keeping eye contact with a single steady nod. 

Hanson couldn't resist any longer and dove his tongue and lips forward, to tangle in the warmth and familiarity of Booker's. Soon they were savagely intertwined in a passionate game of mouth to mouth, the song that seemed to be on replay providing a pace.

"Bedroom. Now." Dennis ordered eventually, wanting to take his lover over the moon and through the stars. He held no patience and immediately stood up, encircling Tom in his arms as he went. The small man ignored everything but the taste of Booker's neck, biting and licking feverishly as his partner stumbled towards their suite with him in his clutches. 

Kicking the door back, Dennis groaned with longing and playfully threw Hanson on the bed. Tom had slightly swollen lips, flushed cheeks, and intensity in his eyes. He was on his back and watched hungrily as Booker stripped down.

"I've missed you. So much." The older man murmured in a husky voice. He crawled at sluggish pace towards the younger man, gently undoing his jeans and ripping them off his legs. Hanson took off his own shirt and once he did so, the drums and guitar were back and both were in a mad stride to love the fuck out of each other.

But once Booker noticed that Tom was getting closer to his peak with some moderate stroking and serious kissing, he decided to take it up a notch and do something that would please them both.

"Get over here," he demanded in a desiring tone. He got hold of Tom's hips and pulled them over his thighs as he laid back. 

"What are you --" Tom asked confusingly but stopped when Booker reached over to their nightstand, "You really want me to top?" His voice rose in surprise and excitement. 

Dennis got himself ready quickly and looked back up at the man above him, he leaned up and gave him a tender kiss before saying softly, "It would be _so_  fucking hot.." He answered, "If you want to." He looked between his partner's eyes, not wanting to force him into something he didn't want to do. 

But Tom's lips just stretched wide set and he pushed Dennis roughly down. He leaned forward, lifting his hips above Booker's erect cock and moving his fingers and palm to twist in the headboard. 

"I'm gonna ride you hard.. _Good Nature's Child_.." Tom echoed the song Booker was listening religiously to earlier and it made the moment all the more sentimental.. and arousing.

Dennis' senses turned to mush as Tom slammed himself down. Booker could feel the tightness around himself and groaned at the appealing feeling. He wanted to move his hips but peaking out of bleary eyelids, he saw that the younger man's own eyes were tightened in concentration. 

Hanson dug his nails harshly in the wood he held, he moved around trying to find his sweet spot until finally.

 _"OH FUCK!"_  He shouted. His whole body going into instinct mode as he rode his lover vigorously. Dennis groaned wildly under him, clasping his hands on Tom's waist to steer and grind him harder. The younger man moaned helplessly, "Ohh yeah.. right there.. harder, harder!" He begged as he met Booker's pace with an accurate and powerful match.

Their groans and moans melted within each other, growing louder and closer as they moved towards their climatic end. 

"Oh Tommy, ohhh Baby.." Dennis moaned with his teeth buried deep in his bottom lips.

Tom's fingernails were nearly making dents as he pushed himself further and deeper onto his lover, "Dennis, Dennis," He whimpered. 

They picked up a harder and faster, almost sloppy pace when both men screamed at the top of their lungs -- each other's names. It tore through their throats with crawling veins and deep bases.

Tom collapsed on top of his lover with heavy breathing and a content grin. Dennis was panting himself and kindly lifted his cock of Tom so the man could lay comfortably on him.

He stroked his partner's hair as they both enjoyed their post climactic bliss. A few moments later, Dennis chuckled quietly to himself and earned a puzzled gaze n his lover's face as he looked up.

"What's so funny?"

Dennis met his eye with an amused smile, "Did you call me a good nature's child, before you gave me the ride of my life?"

Tom laughed briefly, "You're not the only one who's born to be wild." He retorted before stretching up to give his lover a teasing kiss. He slipped back down with an ease, letting out a sigh, and considering this a new _hello_  after a long case apart. 


End file.
